Gazing
by EchoRutherford
Summary: Hera is curious about what Cullen thinks of her and Cole provides the answer.


Leaning forward against the parapet, Hera Trevelyan was watching the courtyard below, her gaze never straying from a certain blonde Commander of the Inquisition's forces as the man continued to train the new recruits. Her lips curled into a smile while she watched him. The Inquisitor had become his lover almost a week before and she couldn't be any happier. When Hera wasn't on a misson, she would be keeping an eye on Cullen from the battlements. That was just how she was when she truly cared about someone.

Suddenly, out the corner of her eye, she saw a body appear on the ledge of the wall. Hera chuckled quietly, not phased by the random encounters by the spirit of Compassion.

"I see you decided to drop by, Cole." She spoke before turning her head, only to have an red apple placed in her line of vision.

"I thought you might be hungry." The young man said softly as he looked down at her. She smiled lightly, took the fruit from his hand before taking a small bite out of it and humming in satisfaction.

"Hey, Cole?" She looked up at him before continuing to speak, "I'm wondering something."

"You are curious about Cullen, what he thinks of you." He replied and Hera blushing slightly before nodding. She did want to know what her lover thought of her when she wasn't around. Cole was silently for a few short moments before he began to speak, keeping his eyes on the Commander.

"Blonde hair, short, smooth to the touch. Eyes clear as the blue waves of the ocean, easy to get lost in. Lips pink as cherry blossoms, sweet as honey. She is on my mind all hours of every day." His voice sounded distant as he continued to speak, "Her voice invades my mind, careful, cautious, but also loving and kind. How can someone strong like a dragon be as soft as silk?"

Hera stared down at Cullen whilst she listened to Cole's words. She bit her bottom lip to keep a smile from forming on her face. She never knew he thought about her like that.

"When I speak to her, can she tell? Does she know?"

Those words caught her attention and she turned her gaze up towards the young man next to her.

"Do I know what?" She questioned, tilting her head in curiosity. What was Cullen thinking about? It made her wonder. Cole kept his eyes on him, never looking away as he weaved his way further into the man's mind.

"Does she know how much I love her? Does she know that I would do anything to keep her safe? Even though that might mean ending my life to save hers? Does she know that I treasure her soul and who she is? I do not care that she is a mage. She is…far different than any other mage I have encountered. Does she know that I wish to stay with her after all of this is over? For us to have a new life and family together?"

Hera's eyes widened slightly at everything Cole said before looking at Cullen quickly and smiling brightly, pushing away from the parapet and sprinted off the battlements, leaving him by himself. She had a smile on her lips the entire time she ran until she reached her destination. Cullen spotted her as she moved toward him, a small smile on his face.

"Inquisitor, is there something you need?" He asked and Hera giggled as she nodded before placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss, ignoring everyone around them. Cullen turned a bright red before he melted against her lips and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. When she pulled away from the kiss, she noticed a confused expression on her lover's face.

"Hera…?" His voice soft and questioning. She interrupted him before he could continue.

"I do know and you are far different than any other Templar that I have ever come across." She said and smiled as she stared into his tender, golden eyes, "I feel the same." It took him a moment before he realized what she was talking about and his cheeks turned a dark red.

"How did you-?"

"Take one guess." His eyes widened and chuckled before they both spoke at the same time.

_**"Cole."**_


End file.
